nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
TranZit
TranZit is a new Zombies game mode introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is often considered to be the worst Nazi Zombies map. So far only the map Green Run is available on TranZit and different locations are accessible by the bus or on foot. TranZit has rounds, and functions like a regular zombies game aside from the size and some of the new features. A new feature, buildables, allows the player to build items in game. Examples include Pack-a-Punch Machine; a wind turbine-like handheld power source; an electric trap; improvised machine gun turret; and a Zombie Shield, a different version of the assault shield. Players can also add upgrades to the bus or inside the diner. Two new types of enemies appear, the Denizens of the Forest and The Avogrado.... Tranzit takes place at a burned out county, set after the events of Moon and Nuketown Zombies. (Which take place at the same time.) You play as four survivors named Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Marlton Johnson, Samuel J. Stuhlinger, and Russman and you are able to ride a bus to try and survive. There are also many secrets to explore for! You start out in the Bus Depot, and go to these four other separate locations: *Diner *Farm *Power Station *Town The bus driver is named T.E.D.D. (Technically Elaborate Driving Droid), a droid who looks no better than his bus. If he is excessively attacked or harassed, he will forcefully eject the players attacking him out of the bus. He may also lock the doors, shake the bus rapidly, drive past stopping points, and leave without honking to let you know. He also seems to be faulty, saying that the locations are factual places such as the Grand Canyon, Groom Lake and more. Other evidence of this is that he is capable of swearing, which he most likely wouldn't be programmed to do if he was made for public service. Hitting him with an EMP will fry his circuits, making the bus stuck for a period of time. Additionally, there are two new features, *The Fridge in Farm, which allows the player(s) to store a gun for future use. *The Bank Vault in the Bank in Town, which allows the player(s) to deposit and withdraw points for future use. It also must be opened to access the Pack-a-Punch Machine room's entrance. *The Point Transporter in the Bank in Town . This allows you to transport points to other players via power-up, in 1000 points increments. Weapons Off-Wall *M14 - 500 points - In the Bus Depot near a barricade / Quick Revive *Olympia - 500 points - Near the door next to Quick Revive *M16 - 1200 points - In the tunnel halfway between the Bus Depot and the Diner *MP5 - 1000 points - Inside the Diner near Speed Cola *Galvaknuckles - 6000 points - On the Diner's roof *Remington 870 MCS - 1500 points - In the barn at the Farm *Claymore - 1000 points - In the shed located at the farm *AK-74u - 1200 points - On the side of the entry to the Power Plant *Bowie Knife - 3000 points - Inside the Hunter's Cabin *Semtex - 250 points - Inside the town's 'Rare Books' store Mystery Box *MTAR *S12 *Ray Gun *Ray Gun Mark II (Only available after downloading Vegenace map pack) *Monkey Bomb *M8A1 *FAL *Galil *EMP Grenade *RPD *HAMR *Chicom CQB *DSR 50 *Barrett M82A1 *Type 25 *Five-Seven *Five-Seven Dual Wield *Executioner *Python *KAP-40 *M1216 *SMR *RPG *War Machine *Ballistic Knife Weapon Locations Bus Depot *M14 - Inside the bus stop, between a notice board and some lockers. Close to a Turbine part. *Olympia - Inside the bus stop, opposite the door. *Turbine Parts - One near the Map, one nearest to the Telephones, then the last one is in the seats. Tunnel *M16 - On the wall facing the player as they exit the bus. Diner *MP5 - Inside the diner next to Speed Cola. *Zombie Shield - Can be built in the gas station building. The parts from the Diner & car door are required. *Galvaknuckles - On the roof of the diner, only accessible if the diner gets upgraded with the inner ladder of the bus Farm *Remington 870 MCS - Inside the barn, behind the crate to the player's left as they enter through the main doorway. *Claymore - Inside the shed on the back wall. *Turret - Inside the House on the workbench. Must be built. Power Station *AK-74u - On the side of the shack that leads into the generator. *Electric Trap - Must be built once the power is turned on. Cabin *Bowie Knife - Near the back door of the Cabin in the woods between the Power Station and Town. Town *Semtex - In the room across the mystery box location; straight across the lava pit in front of the parked bus. Door opened with turbine. (Possible bus part inside) Bus *B23R - On the ceiling of the bus, towards the back. Buildables *The Turbine is built from the Mannequin, Model Plane Tail, and Fan, all which are be found in the starting room where players spawn in the gas station. The turbine can be used to power the Perks-a-Cola machines before the power is turned on at the Power Station and to open certain doors. The Turbine is also used to provide power to the Electric Trap and Turret, two other buildables, and to open the Secret Vault at the bank in the Town where the Pack-a-Punch can be built. *The Zombie Shield is built from the Car Door and the Dolly, the car door is located either in the shop portion of the gas station or the room to the right of the workers' bench, the dolly is found inside the Diner. It is similar to the Assault Shield in the way that it is used. Players do not gain points for killing zombies with it and their backs will be protected. *The Turret is built from the Lawn Mower, RPD, and Ammo Pouch, all which are found at the Farm. Power from a Turbine is required for operation. *The Power Switch is built from the Forearm, Switch Lever, and Switch Panel, all which are found in the underground portion of the Power Station. Once the Power Switch is built and activated, green street lamps along the bus routes are lit and all of the Perks-a-Cola machines across Green Run are powered on. The power can be turned off, as well, at which point all perks will dim. *The Electric Trap is built from three pieces, all which are found in the brick building at the Power Station. It requires power from a Turbine to operate. *The Jet Gun is built from the Gauge, Motorcycle Handlebar, Wires, and Jet Engine on the bench in the Town at the Bar. These pieces are scattered around the map. The Jet engine is always in the tunnel between the Bus Station and the Diner, the Gauge is typically inside the Cabin between the Power Station and the Town, the Wires are located in the brick building at the Power Station, and the Motorcycle handlebar is located at Nacht Der Untoten. *The Pack-a-Punch Machine is built from the three pieces of the machine, all found within the Secret Vault at the bank once this area is opened. *The Bus can be upgraded by adding on up to three parts, which also earns you the "Undead Man's Party Bus" Trophy. The Ladder can be attached to the back left of the bus and once attached allows players to climb on top of the bus. The Escape Ladder can be attached to the emergency exit hatch in the inside of the bus and allows players to climb on top of the bus from the inside. Alternatively, the Escape Ladder can instead be installed inside the Diner which opens the Diner's roof, allowing Galvaknuckles to be purchased. The Plow can be attached to the front of the bus and doing so prevents zombies from jumping onto the front of the bus. These parts are found randomly in the power-required rooms of the Bus stop, Diner, Farm and Town. Gallery Zombies Tranzit BOII.jpg|TranZit Bus Stop Zombies Tranzit BOII.jpg|Bus Stops Diner TranZit BOII.jpg|Diner TranZit Map BOII.png|An overview of TranZit. ZomB.jpg|A Zombie in the Power Station Da FREEDGE.jpg|The Fridge Ak74u.jpg|Misty with a AK74 u at the Power Station PAP.jpg|The Pack-a-Punch Machine in the secret vault in Natch.jpg|Nacht Der Untoten in Green Run In the Garage.jpg|The Garage ZomB Diner.jpg|The Diner Trivia *This is the third time in the Zombies mode where a female character is playable, the first being with Sarah Michelle Gellar in Call of the Dead, and second being Samantha Maxis in Moon after completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *The letters on the diner sign say "North Highway Diner", but only six letters light up, making it say "Now Die". Underneath this sign should read "OPEN 24 HOURS" but instead reads "ON 4 U" as only these 4 characters are lit. *Nacht Der Untoten is findble, which makes little sense, as Nacht Der Untoten took place in Germany. Perhaps the Tower of Babble has something to do with this? *In the Town there is a sign which only has the letters lit up to create the word "Moon" *The real reason there is fog is not only because of visual effect; actually, the consoles (PS3 and XBOX 360 and PC) are ''unable ''to comprehend that much graphics at one time without slowing down. *Outside the bus depot the words "STOP BUS" is written on the floor, but a blood splatter covering the bottom part of the "B" makes it read "STOP RUS", which is a possible reference to Russman. *T.E.D.D. can be harassed which can cause the player to have their door opening privileges revoked and eventually be forcefully ejected from the bus. *In the tunnel between the Bus Depot and Diner, the player can get off the bus without having to deal with Denizen, like the other locations, although the bus does not stop here. There is nothing there except from a purchasable M16 on the wall and a piece of the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23. Sometimes there is the planks, a part used to make the navigation table. *Because T.E.D.D. is faulty, he often mistakes the bus stops for landmark locations that are not within his driving radius, such as Great Slave Lake, which is located in Northwest Territories, and the Grand Canyon. *T.E.D.D. can be disabled through the use of EMP grenades or being shocked by the Electro-Boss, Avogadro. He will cease to function and the bus will stop wherever you are at that point in time. *This is the first time in Zombies where the player can turn off the power after it has been turned on. *When the bus leaves with players on it, any remaining zombies or all zombies will begin to sprint faster than in previous maps after the bus, when the bus stops, they cease to sprint this fast, and will return to their normal speeds. *There are many posters in the spawn area, one of which shows the obelisk (needed for the easter egg) with the words POWER! under it. *There is a magazine rack in the spawn, holding magazines based from birdwatching to scientific research. *If you look closely at the bottom of T.E.D.D.'s seat, there is an empty notepad. Also, the seat itself has the numbers '1104' attached to it. *The stepladder that attaches to the side of the bus goes on backwards, it should face the other way. *There are many skulls in the Cabin, and all of which appear to be either that of gorillas or apes. *Some guns were meant to be in Green Run (as heard from quotes of the mystery box), but were left out due to the game's release *In the secret vault under the Bank there are cages that are broken apart. These could be the cages of the Denizens. *The license plate on the bus is also the name for the crashed plane in Nacht Der Untoten. Category:Tranzit Category:Canon Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Category:Weapons Category:Treyarch Maps Category:Treyarch Category:Canon Weapons Category:Canon Maps Category:Canon Enemies